swampthingfandomcom-20200215-history
Victor Stone
Victor Stone, also known as Cyborg, is a fictional character and hero in comic books published by the American company DC Comics. He first appeared in ''DC Comics Presents'' #26 (October 1980), but his first appearance in Swamp Thing comics was in ''Swamp Thing'' Vol. 2, #46 (March 1986). He was created by Marv Wolfman and George Pérez. History Origins Victor Stone was the son of a pair of scientists, Silas and Elinore Stone, who decided to use him as a test subject for various intelligence enhancement projects. However, Victor grew to resent this treatment and fell in with a young miscreant named Ron Evers who led him into trouble with the law. This was the beginning of a struggle where Victor strove for his own life engaging in pursuits his parents disapproved of such as athletics. In addition, Victor still kept bad company that led him into incidents such as when he was talked into participating in a street gang fight in which he was wounded. For the most part however, Victor still had a largely normal life under the circumstances where he also refused to follow his best friend's grandiose plans of racially motivated terrorism. All that changed one day when he visited his parents at work at S.T.A.R. Labs. Coincidentally, an experiment in dimensional travel went horribly awry when a massive gelatinous monster crossed over an experimental portal and killed Victor's mother. The creature then turned on Victor and severely mutilated him before his father managed to force the creature back through the portal. To save his son, Victor's father outfitted him with experimental prostheses of his own design. However, the equipment could not be worn inconspicuously, and thus Victor was horrified to see much of his body, including part of his face, replaced with sheer metallic limbs and implants. Although Victor wanted to die at this shock, he adjusted enough through his resulting physical therapy to control his implants with suitable skill. Upon release from medical care, he found his life was seriously inconvenienced with the fearful reactions of the public at his implants; even his girlfriend rejected him. In addition, he was also disallowed his participation in athletics not only for his implants but for his poor grades which were further exacerbated by his long convalescence. However, when his old friend attempted to use Victor's troubles to manipulate him into attempting a terrorist attack on the United Nations, Victor found a new purpose as he equipped his weapons attachments and stopped his friend in a pitched battle on the UN building. New Teen Titans He joined the Teen Titans, initially for the benefit of a support group of kindred spirits and freaks and has remained with that group ever since. In addition, Victor found new friends who saw past his disfigurements to his own nobility such as a group of children who were adjusting to their own prostheses and idolized Victor with his fancy parts and exciting adventures as well as their beautiful therapist who took a shine to him herself. Throughout his association with the Titans, Victor has been destroyed, reconstructed, assimilated by an alien race, and had his humanity restored. He later went on to mentor a new Teen Titans group, consisting mainly of sidekicks, most of whom have taken over the secret identities of former members (i.e. Tim Drake, the third Robin, instead of Dick Grayson, the original Robin and Titans leader), as well as stalwarts such as Starfire, Raven, and Beast Boy, where they have fought enemies such as Deathstroke, Doctor Light, The Titans of Tomorrow and Superboy and Indigo during the Insiders storyline with a team up with the Outsiders. Technis Cyborg always had a problem with his humanity. Since he had lost most of his body in that horrible accident which turned him into a hero; he had always been challenged to maintain his human side alongside living with his robotic body. After a while Cyborg began to upgrade his body with new powers, weapons, and abilities. He became more of a robot; his voice changed and his mannerisms were more technical. Although he maintained he was still human not much was left. Eventually during the event of the Technis Imperative a robotic life form named Technis came to earth during its universal search for knowledge and cataloging. When it tried to assimilate Earth the Titans stopped it, but Technis singled out Cyborg as he was practically a walking computer. Cyborg's one main crave was his humanity back to its original level so he could be the athlete he always wanted to and Technis sought to serve this purpose. Technis was not one single being he was a mass of hundreds of them; beings who had a linked minded aptitude to collecting. So Cyborg joined their group in exchange for his soul, essentially. He became Cyberion and Technis became his family, but in the search and cataloging that spanned the universe Cyborg decided to ask Beast Boy to help him on his journey. Beast Boy accepted and Cyborg, now called Cyberion Technis, travelled around the universe until the day Technis was destroyed in a battle. This utterly changed Cyborg as he now lost his second family which shook loose his humanity again and he began to remember his old self and longed for it's return. The Technis Imperative After this entire event Beast Boy lost faith momentarily in his best friend and fled back to earth. Now entirely alone, Victor Stone, lost all sense of humanity in a matter of days. Without a team of Teen Titans on earth and with members spread across the globe Cyborg eventually came back to earth in a big way. He became Planet Cyberion and on his cascading trip back to earth he began assimilating and collect everything in his way until he became as big as the moon and when he returned to earth he overcame the moon and with it the JLA Watchtower. The Justice League was angered at this hostile takeover and attacked Cyborg not knowing the man within. Cyborg began to take every single Titan ever on the roster at all (including Green Lantern Kyle Rayner and Atom Ray Palmer. But since the Justice League attacked Cyborg his actions started to affect the Earth and its atmosphere (he was riding on the moon). Horrible natural disasters and terrible technological threats and shut downs afflicted the earth plant-wide. All the Titans were brought in pods to Titan's Island in New York City. Once all of the Justice League, Young Justice, JLA Reserves, Titans and Teen Titans were brought together a massive fight broke out over the destruction of Cyborg vs. the savior of the world. This fight distracted Cyborg's programming and allowed a team of Leaguers and Titans to break off and head towards the moon where the main central power core of Cyborg's being as held. The Titans (mostly Beast Boy) succeeded in bringing the human out of Cyborg by manipulating his virtual reality environmental programming and using it on Cyborg himself; this produced an image of Victor's father that said only pleasant things to Victor. Victor's soul was finally free and Raven herself brought his soul to try and upload it into the Titan's mainframe computer. However Victor's soul rejected the computer programming and Beast Boy suggested putting his soul in the Omegadrome Suit and she did. Cyborg then became Omegadrome; the golden suit, shape shifting Cyborg. Infinite Crisis During Infinite Crisis, Cyborg joined Donna's New Cronus Team that went to investigate a hole in the universe that was discovered during the Rann-Thanagar War. He left Beast Boy in charge of the Titans while he was gone. They arrived at the reset center of the universe and with the help of assorted heroes, aided in the defeat of Alexander Luthor, Jr., who was attempting to re-create the Multiverse and build a perfect Earth from it. Cyborg was fused together with Firestorm after returning to Earth. This was caused by the energy ripples caused by Alexander Luthor, Jr. which altered the Zeta Ray Beams the heroes were going to use to return home. One Year Later After being severely damaged during the events of Infinite Crisis, Cyborg was rebuilt over time in thanks to Tower caretakers Wendy and Marvin. He awoke one year later to find a wholly different group of Titans led by Robin, the only member from the team he formed prior to going into space. Cyborg felt that members such as Kid Devil and Ravager were hardly worthy of being Titans, and thus was attempting to find a way to reform "the real Titans". After the team along with the Doom Patrol defeated the Brotherhood of Evil, Cyborg asked Beast Boy to rejoin the Titans, but Gar refused saying that his skills were needed with the Patrol. After returning to Titans Tower, Cyborg began reviewing the security tapes during the last year, in which it appears that he was looked to by all the Titans of the past year for a shoulder to lean on, despite being in a coma-like state. Although Cyborg did retain the position of statesman amongst the Teen Titans and occasionally played second-in-command to Robin's lead, he no longer operated as a Titan in any official capacity. Shortly thereafter, Batman, Wonder Woman, and Superman agreed that Cyborg should be offered membership in the new Justice League. However, following a battle against Amazo, Green Lantern (Hal Jordan) and Black Canary took over the formation of the JLA, and Cyborg was not included among the roster. Cyborg began putting together a new branch of Titans East which consisted of Anima, Dove, Hawk, Lagoon Boy, Little Barda and Power Boy. During a training exercise, the team was attacked by an unknown foe and Cyborg was severely injured. This incident inspires the original members of the "New" Teen Titans to regroup and investigate the situation. Cry for Justice Cyborg's new team didn't work out and when the new Teen Titans formed after his Titan's East's destruction he played second in command again. Although not officially on the roster he helped them on their investigations; he later joined officially and headed the new team of Teen Titans. They had many adventures together when their numbers started to grow and the founding members started to move on to bigger things. Wonder Girl began to lead this new team and they moved to Titans Tower in San Francisco, California. Soon the old founding members joined an unofficial team called the Titans to work as a family and a place to relax from their all overwhelming lives. But the peace didn't last when lives started to overlap and intersect and fewer members started showing up. When the Titans fell apart again, Cyborg joined the JLA alongside Dick (as Batman) and Donna Troy. Officially on the team, he did not enter the field of battle much. Instead, he devoted his time to helping improve the Red Tornado's android body. Powers and Abilities Powers *'Cybernetic Enhancement:' Cyborg possesses cybernetic enhancements that provide superhuman strength, endurance and durability. Cyborg can also interface with computers. Built into his body-armor were an infrared eye, computer generator, sound amplifier/white noise cannon, and special programming adapters that allowed him to interface with other body extensions. **'Computer Interfacing' **'Body Resistance:' The nature of Cyborg's body provides him with natural body armor offering resistance versus energy attacks. **'Sensor Systems:' Cyborg has optic, thermal and motion sensors just to name a few. **'Adaptive Countermeasures:' Cyborg's systems are capable of fabricating and initializing any number of technological adaptations to deal with any adversary he comes across. E.I. creating synthetic kryptonite for Kryptonians, absorbing and redistributing energy for a phasing Martian. Even creating an anti-possession frequency against an overshadowed opponent, like Jericho. **'Shape-Change:' He can reshape parts of his body into various weapons and technological equipment. His arsenal included a finger laser attachment, telescopic eyepiece, sonic disruptor, electric shockers, grappling hooks, winches and metallic tentacles. **'Material Assimilation:' Cyborg can consciously integrate new forms of machines and cybernetics into his own bionic physiology in order to further enhance himself. **'Superhuman Durability:' His bones are reinforced with molybdenum-steel. **'Superhuman Stamina' **'Superhuman Speed' **'Superhuman Strength:' At optimal capacity, Vic can lift/press in excess of four metric tons. If he pushes himself, he can even exceed five tons, but not without causing severe stress to his cybernetic components. Cyborg's upper strength limits have fluctuated with upgrades to his systems over time. Cyborgs new strength limit is somewhere around 15-20 tons. **'Nanobionic Regeneration:' Stone's robotics give him the ability to physically recover his damaged circuitry in the event of catastrophic structural impairment. **'Power Absorption:' Vic's bionic components have the ability to siphon the powers of others within close proximity. *'Technis Physiology:' For a brief time, Victor was assimilated into the technomorphic species of living computers called the Technis race. Through them his core essence was assimilated into their vast digitized sentience network which afforded him a host of unique supertropical attributes which made Vic that much more powerful than ever before. **'Technomorphing' **'Electronic Consciousness' **'Energy Projection' **'Holographic Image Projection' **'Stasis Field Projection' **'Flight' ***'Interstellar Travel' *'Omegadrome Union:' On his return to Earth, Cyberion had his consciousness of Vic Stone transferred into Minions Omegadrome alien armor. A shapeshifting liquid metal body comprising of incredibly advanced alien technology. Adapting the suit to his own usage he was able to change and morph his own bodies physical semblance however he saw fit, after having assimilated a clone body created for him. Cyborg now could physically retain his ability to take human form as well as change back into Cyborg shape without effort at will. **'Metamorphosis' ***'Elasticity' **'Mechanical Constructs' **'Techno-Empathy' Abilities *'Genius Level Intellect:' In addition to his mechanical enhancements, Stone possesses an "exceptionally gifted" level of intelligence; his IQ has been measured at 170. In other media Main article: Cyborg in other media Category:Characters from comics Category:Male Characters Category:Humans Category:Good Characters